


【九悠】YUTA向日葵🌻

by Gimpohimesama



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, 现背
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 12:48:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29082636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gimpohimesama/pseuds/Gimpohimesama
Relationships: Kim Jungwoo/Nakamoto Yuta, 九悠
Kudos: 9





	【九悠】YUTA向日葵🌻

重本悠在怎么惹怒金小九这件事情上得心应手。每次金小九被激到最后，能说的也只是“哥哥啊，哈几码，你知道我会伤心嫉妒的啊”，然后依旧每天黏黏糊糊地把脑袋埋在哥哥的胸口抱着哥哥讨亲亲。重本悠更是越发肆无忌惮。

但这次事情发展好像脱离了重本悠的控制。

U2开始了第一次打歌，不可避免地和U1撞上了。最后安可舞台两队同台，重本悠看到黄西西站在那里，心思千回百转地漫步上前给了黄西西一个back hug。

重本悠当然不是在作死，他只是想到2020合体来的种种。金小九这个混蛋，上次录sun&moon那两期他可是都看了，甚至第二期他也在场，就看着那两人毫不避讳地你来我往地搂肩膀搂大腿。重本悠余光四十五度视角看到了气得牙痒痒，一直耿耿于怀。虽然当时他也忙着笑容维持在一个完美的角度和人营业来着....

但想也知道，重本悠这种非典型傲娇双标小奶狮，这绝对不是他的错！都怪金小九！哼！这次就要给他个教训，看他再怎么对前男友念念不忘！于是就有了这么一出。

打歌结束后回到家，重本悠妆都没来得及卸就先脚下生风地脸上勉强挂上悠然自得的神情飞速去客厅和厨房转了一圈，发现说好了会坐在沙发上等他回家的人确实不在。重本悠一下子就泄了气，犹豫着站在金小九房间门前正在肚子里打草稿该怎么开口，刚把手握成拳准备敲门的时候，隔壁的门先一步开了。李马克走了出来。

李马克没想到门口站着人吓了一跳，定了定打招呼说：“诶，悠太哥你回来了啊”。李马克眼观鼻观心地想，他猜错的几率是百分之零，悠太哥不是在找金小九他就一年不吃瓜，就说：“金小九还没回来，中午锟哥请了我们吃饭，本来金小九还不想出去，说要等哥回来，这一出门反而不回来了，说是自己随便去转转”。接着李马克就看重本悠神情不自然地说“啊，我本来想和金小九要一些卸妆棉来着，他不在那就算了，我先回房间了”。

然后李马克就了然地看着口是心非的重本悠头也不回地捂着脸回了房间。

金小九此时刚从咖啡厅出来正拿着杯咖啡施施然走在回家的路上。他现在脑子乱得很，估了下时间他的lion应该早就到家了，但他现在并不想那么快回去。

刚吃饭的时候饭桌上有几个成员在U2，说起来刚刚打歌安可舞台的事儿。他当时还有一句没一句地听着，脑子里想着等会儿回家就能看到哥哥了，哥哥这次回归造型他好喜欢，回家就要把哥哥拉到墙角先亲个够。正出神着，就听着谁的手机铃声响了，一抬头都在看着他。金小九还懵着，掏出手机刚要接对面就挂了，是黄西西。黄西西以为他故意没接，又发了短信过来。

金小九盯着那句话，反复看了好几遍，仿佛得了阅读障碍，怎么也无法把那几个字儿拼凑起来。短信上写着“悠太哥今天背后抱我抱得好紧”，还附了一张电视放送的截图。图上他的lion像只大猫一样双手紧缚在他前男友腰上，侧着脸做出要亲黄西西的姿态来。金小九顿时一点儿食欲都没了，立马回了消息质问到“黄西西，你什么意思？”，对面却没再回复。

刚好大家都吃的差不多了，锟哥就说结账走人吧，这有的人平时饭量那么大，这会儿魂儿都被勾走了，赶紧的，各回各家了。出了饭店的门，金小九和他的99年亲故交代了下，作别队友们之后，就一个人魂不守舍地溜达到现在。

金小九实在想不明白这到底是个什么状况，黄西西那个直线条不必在意，但却不能不在意那张照片，不能不在意他的lion。他用了多少手段赶走了多少竞争对手才走到了现在，只有他一个人能让那只炸毛大狮子乖乖窝在他的怀里任由他把口水这一块那一块地亲了个满脸。怎么事情突然就发展成这样了呢，金小九想不通，想得脑子要爆炸了。

重本悠回房之后就瘫在床上，点开和他的小金毛的消息界面，想问他什么时候回来，看没看电视放送。一句话打了又删删了又打，想自己是不是太过分了。最后字儿打了一半重本悠就这么在纠结中亮着手机睡过去了，也没听到金小九什么时候回的家。金小九回家后心情复杂得很，也躺到床上想着想着一觉睡了过去，晚饭也没吃。

金小九醒来之后天已经黑了，摸索着拿出手机看没有lion的消息，心里无措又无奈。罢了，哪一次不是他先迈出的第一步呢，爱得更多的人也要有这种觉悟的。

金小九给泰一哥发了消息拜托泰一哥今晚也和他换个房间，他有事儿要和悠太哥说。泰一哥还在外面吃饭，心想，嗬，今天终于要点儿脸了，哪一次不是直接去把他赶出去的，还以为他不知道这对小情侣天天腻腻歪歪什么情况啊。

客厅没开灯，金小九靠着手机屏幕微弱的灯光摸着转开了哥哥房间的把手轻轻推门走了进去。哥哥还在睡觉。

房间里开着金小九送给哥哥的那盏床头灯，暖黄的色调把床上的人也晕出一股温暖的气息。重本悠睡觉并不那么规矩，戴着眼罩，被子缠在敞开着的双腿间，没来得及卸掉的残妆还附着在那张娇好面容上，衬衫最上的几个扣子在睡梦中被自己扯了开来，下衣摆也被蹭到了腰际，若隐若现地露出两点粉红。

金小九看着床上的人嘴巴一张一合地吐息着，心想粉丝怕是把他代错了。他可不是金毛，他是泰迪来着，不然他怎么现在光是看着床上那个人下面就硬得发疼了呢。

只想不做不是金小九的风格。金小九回头把门锁上，床头灯也调到最暗，鞋子往地上随便一蹬，打开哥哥床头柜最上头的抽屉一下就摸出了那管月初刚买的现在还剩七分之一的润滑。金小九趴在重本悠两腿中间，一只手托着哥哥的腰，头埋在哥哥露出的肚皮上深深吸了一大口，另一只手急不可耐地扯开了哥哥的皮带，把哥哥的黑色牛仔裤褪到了腿弯。

身下的人还在熟睡，金小九伸出舌尖绕着哥哥的肚脐眼打着转轻舔着，右手轻按着哥哥的耻骨，左手顺着腰线摩挲着往上伸出食指放到了这只敞开着肚皮毫无攻击力的大狮子口中。大狮子不知梦到了什么，是不是捉到了金小九这只小金毛拆骨入腹磨牙呢，舌头毫无排敌意识地吮吸着，口水沿着嘴巴流了下来。金小九的舌头顺着重本悠的肚脐中线一路舔到了胸口。金小九双眼被那两点粉红涨得双眼情欲之色更浓，咽了咽口水低头衔住一颗舔着用牙齿轻轻磨着撕咬着。右手摸到哥哥的内裤边缘伸了进去，哥哥的几把已经醒了，正一跳一跳地抵着身上人的小腹。金小九一把捉住这只baby lion重重撸了一下，看它还敢不敢这么调皮。

身下的人不知什么时候把两手搭在金小九的肩膀上的，两腿无力地搭在身上人的腿弯处，喘着粗气挺着胸配合着身上人的舔咬，却也并未转醒。过了会儿另一边还没被舔过的奶头也痒得厉害，两手按着身上人的脑袋往那边奶子上靠过去，得了意之后舒服得哼哼唧唧长舒一口气，爽得浑身打着颤。

金小九看身下人被顺了毛一样舒服的模样，心里觉得好笑得紧，只想更用力爱他。金小九跪坐在哥哥两腿间，把自己和身下那只奶狮脱了个精光，把哥哥两腿摆成M型，两手把着哥哥的腿固定住俯身张嘴一口把baby lion含了进去。

重本悠梦见自己去泡温泉，身体刚浸到热水里，舒爽得战栗着呻吟出了声。

金小九听着身下那人的呻吟声硬得更疼了，更加专注卖力地吮着，不时伸出舌尖舔弄着冠头和柱身间的那条沟，右手在哥哥后穴处按压着打着转慢慢插入一根手指。怕几把戳伤哥哥，金小九用嘴巴牙齿和舌头合力在会阴处又吸又咬又舔。直到哥哥后穴可以容进四根手指了，baby lion顶端开始流水了，金小九把大宝贝抵在哥哥的穴口戳弄着，伏在哥哥身上把哥哥圈在怀里，含住哥哥的耳垂，听到哥哥轻叫一声。身上那人说知道啦，哥哥别急，然后勾住哥哥的小舌头你追我赶着。分不清是谁的口水流到了哥哥的脖颈上，金小九干脆用口水给哥哥的脖子打湿，种上了一片草莓花田。重本悠哼哼着双腿盘在金小九的腰上按着金小九的屁股隐秘又两人心知肚明地催促着。

金小九被哥哥撩拨地再也忍不住，挤出剩下的润滑抹到哥哥后穴上，亲着哥哥的肉唇一个俯冲把几把刺了进去。哥哥嘴巴和花穴都被堵住，叫也叫不出来，修得圆圆的指甲把弟弟后背挠出好几道红印子。倒是不疼，反而是哥哥太紧，把弟弟的几把夹得又爽又疼。

金小九插着哥哥的热穴，坐起身来抱着哥哥的腿亲着换成了侧入式揉着哥哥的奶子缓慢地戳着哥哥体内那处敏感点。金小九一边插着一边听着似梦非醒的重本悠嗯嗯啊啊地呻吟着，又想起了黄西西发的那张照片，气性又上来了，一个翻身把重本悠换成了跪趴的体式，每下都重重地插进去，把重本悠的屁股拍得啪啪作响，捞起重本悠的上半身抱在怀里揉着奶子嘴巴凑到哥哥耳边呼着热气问哥哥还敢不敢了。

重本悠戴着眼罩，感官都集中在两人下体交合处，除了kimochi啊...kimochi外什么都喊不出来，溢出口的呻吟也被撞得支离破碎，断断续续。金小九看着哥哥屁股被撞出的肉浪，一嘴咬在哥哥的骚屁股上，重本悠猝不及防粘腻地尖叫了一声没来得及夹住就发现后穴里的几把抽了出来。金小九下了床，拽着哥哥的脚踝把哥哥拖到床边把哥哥正面抱了起来。哥哥顺势缠在了弟弟身上，除了弟弟的几把再没有其他的着力点，没几下就被弟弟插得呜咽着哆哆嗦嗦射了出来，人也清醒了，自己把眼罩摘了下来，搂着金小九的脖子就去亲弟弟，勾着弟弟的舌头怎么也要不够。金小九慢慢地抽插着抱着人躺回床上让哥哥趴在自己身上给哥哥延长高潮的快感，伸手给哥哥擦了下脑门上的汗，看哥哥双眼还泛着红，想是刚刚高潮时候哭的，现在眼睑上还挂着几滴泪珠，给金小九心疼得轻柔柔地亲着哥哥的眼睛。

重本悠懒懒地趴着看金小九，哑着嗓子问：“为什么不等我回家，其实我抱完黄西西就后悔了，本来因为合体以来看你和他营业那么多我很生气，是想激一激你，看你那前男友也没推开我，我就赶紧走开了”。重本悠顿了顿没听到金小九回应，“我怕有人多事告诉你，着急回家和你解释，你都不在家等我...别生我的气…”，重本悠伸出食指在金小九手心里轻挠着，委屈地说。

金小九插着把两人位置换了过来，覆在哥哥身上爱怜地亲着重本悠的眼睛鼻子然后和哥哥湿吻一通，“不会的，哥哥，我的yuta我的lion，哥哥不是知道的吗，我这么爱你，会害怕的人是我。中午黄西西给我发了消息，说实话看到那张照片我挺伤心的，但不想质问哥哥，现在哥哥主动和我说，我很开心。yuta，yuta是我一个人的，只把肚皮向我一个人敞开吧，哥哥被别人碰的话我会嫉妒得发疯的。不要背叛我，我会毁了抢走你的那个人的…哥哥别用自己来惩罚我…你该知道你对我来说多重要…”。

金小九说着看重本悠的几把又开始流水，用手堵住baby lion的铃口，俯身把重本悠整个人紧紧拥住，“哥哥，别走神，等我一起射”，然后勾着重本悠的舌头，几把猛力插着重本悠的湿穴冲刺着。等重本悠再也忍不住哭着求饶，终于，金小九放开了重本悠的铃口，把自己的几把也抽出来，把两人的几把并在一起撸射到了重本悠肚皮上。

事后重本悠累得睡了过去。金小九背后抱着重本悠亲着重本悠的后脖颈，回想高潮时候重本悠回答的那句好。

金小九想，现在狮子自己把项圈交给了他，可就再也不能反悔了。

“只要哥哥乖乖的，我就会一直是等哥哥回家的小狗，哥哥一个人的狗，只操哥哥一个人的狗，是这只狮子的唯一主人的狗。”

金小九去浴室拿了毛巾给自己和重本悠简单清理了下，把一团糟的床单扔到床下，盖好被子，把重本悠抱在怀里。

两人双手紧握着，一夜好眠。


End file.
